This could be Complicated
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: kim has some news, and they have to deal with numeral obstacles to... well if i say more it will ruin the surprise. good story though


_Italics are Kims thoughts_

_No. No thats not possible. Its just not possible._

"that cant be right. there has got to be a mistake" I pleaded to the doctor

"Im sorry, but there isnt. you are indeed-" I cut him off

"please dont say it" I murmured

"very well" he sighed

"and... please dont tell my parents. I will tell them when im ready. dont tell Ron either" I asked

"I wont" he promised

"thank you" I murmured and quickly got dressed and left the office

I quickly started my car and drove home, where I knew Ron would be waiting for me for our date

"hey KP" he smiled as I walked in, but I hardly heard him

_I cant believe this is happening to me! Im Kim Possible! Im supposed to save the world! how am I supposed to do that in my condition!_

"uh... KP?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face

"what? oh, hey Ron" I smiled

"you ready for some nacolishisness at the bueno to celebrate your seventeenth birthday" he asked happily

_Dear god im dead! im only seventeen! im not even out of school! im dead! and when dad finds out so is Ron!_

"KP!" Ron yelled

"what! oh, sorry Ron, ya lets go. can you drive please? I... I dont feel like it" I asked

"sure?" he asked and we left and got in my car.

He quickly atarted it and when we pulled up at the Bueno Nacho I shot out of the car and to a garbage can and was violently sick. Ron said nothing, and handed me a napkin and held my hair out of the way.

_Whats Ron going to think? hes going to leave me! no hes not like that... is he?_

"KP Are you okay? you keep zoning out" Ron said as we sat in a booth inside "your not...?" he trailed off "no. of course your not"

Tears streamerd down my cheeks and his chocolate brown eyes widened in shock and concern.

"Kim... are you...?" he trailed off again

"no. of course not Ron" I lied, wiping the tears off my cheeks, but he didnt buy it.

He came and sat beside me, took both my hands in his, looked me in the eyes, and said

"Kimmie... are you..." he hesitated and finally forced himself to say it "pregnant?"

I turned away and he put a finger under my chin and met my gaze again and said

"please dont lie to me, Kim"

I hesitated as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, and saw nothing but love, truth, concern, and worry. I took a deep breath and said

"Ron, would you still love me if I was?"

"of course I would KP. nothing will ever stop me from loving you" he replied sincerely

"I... I saw the doctor today..." I trailed off

"so... you are?" he asked

"yes" I whispered

"KP this is great!" he smiled, pulling me closer to him in a hug.

"you think so?" I whispered

"of course I do. Kim this is **OUR** baby" he smiled, placing his hand on my still flat stomach "we made it togetehr. why wouldnt I be happy?"

"I love you so much" I smiled

"I love you to" he replied and kissed me

"does mom know? and" he gulped "dad?"

"no" I replied, resting my head on his chest

"think again, Kim" we spun around and saw mom and dad stalking across the restaurant toward us, looking furious.

I backed awayv from them until I was against the window beside our booth, and pulled Ron back so he was between my legs, with his back against my chest, and my arms around him.

"wait.. what am I doing?" I murmured and stood and walked around Ron, so I was against his chest and between his legs, and his arms locked around me.

"your not going to touch him" I snarled at both of them "how do you know?"

"you pocket dialed me" mom replied

I internally cursed myself and said

"I visited the doctor because I was feeling sick, I protected Ron because I knew you would think I was pregnant"

"are you?" dad demanded

"no" I lied

"Kimberly Anne Wilson Possible! dont you lie to me!" mom said fiercely

"fine! yes! I am! I am carrying Rons child!" I yelled angrily, and was suddenly glad that the whole restauraunt had cleared out when the angry parents had came in.

Mom and Dad both looked floored and I said

"now, you are stressing me out. either you leave, or I will"

"Kim your having this child taken care of!" dad demanded

"im **NOT **doing anything of the sort. I am having this child. I dont care what you say im keeping it. Its mine and Rons" I snarled

"Kimmied your only seventeen!" mom wailed

"Mom, I know. But I want this child, and Ron. I need them both" I insisted

"your seventeen! you dont know what you want!" she yelled

"mom, I save the world. I think I know if I want to keep our child" I hissed

Dad glard at Ron, and I shuffled tighter to him and said

"your not touching him, Dad"

In a split second he grabbed me and pushed me out of the way and lunged for Ron.

"Ron!" I yelled and threw myself at my dad, and when I hit him it sent him through the table.

I grabbed Ron and stood on top of the booth seats and said

"what did I tell you"

"Kimberly Anne Wilson Possible, I frobid you from having this baby! your too young!" he yelled but I ignored him

"something isnt right" I murmured and saw my pants covered in blood "the baby!" I yelled "Ron! hospital now!

He picked me up and ran out the doors and put me in the car.

"Its going to be okay little one" I murmured frantically, stroking my stomach, going around Ron's hand that hadnt left my stomach since he got in the car.

He screeched to a stop in front of the hospital, grabbed me, and ran in. I pointed him in the direction of my doctors office and he layed me on the table.

"the bleeding has stopped... its okay your baby is fine. no more jumping around though kim" the doctor said after 20 minutes of me nagging him

"thank you so much" I said and hugged him. I got dressed again and we left the hospital and got in the car to head home. When we got there we ran upstairs and I changed and then curled up in bed beside him.

"good idea, coming in through the window" Ron chuckled

"it was either that, or face them again" I sighed

"get some sleep Kimmie. Im not going anywhere" he smiled gently

I grabbed a special belt that only came undone with a password, and clicked it around us both, then drifted to sleep in his arms.

I woke to Ron groaning and twisting around uncomfortably in his sleep.

"Ronnie?" I asked, propping myself up with my elbow and facing him "Ron?"

He screamed in his sleep and thrashed around wildly and screamed

"Kim! no! I told you not to come! forget about me! run!"

"Ronnie!" I yelled and placed my hand on his armHe shot up and glanced wildly around

"Ron! its okay!" I said and he pulled me into a tight hug

"that was the worst dream ever" he whispered and I heard in his voice that he was holding back tears

"Ronnie just let it out" I whispered and rubbed my hand comfortingly along his back. He pushed his face into my neck and cried quietly

When he calmed down I said

"what happened?"

"well, we were hanging out. I think you were three, maby four months pregnant and Wade beeped and gave me a mission. I left after telling you not to come and got trapped. I was being held down and tortured and then you swooped in. They swarmed you and Monkey Fist grabbed me with a knife. I yelled to you to save yourself, forget about me and run but you didnt listen to me and one of the goons smashed your stomach. there was blood everywhere and you and the baby both died" he stoppe and hugged me tighter

"oh, Ronnie, im not going anywhere. I promise. I love you"

"I love you to Kim" he replied

"go back to sleep and have some nice dreams. I'll be here when you wake up" I murmured and we layed back down

He slowly drifted to sleep with bhis head on my chest with our arms around eachotehr.I smiled and kissed his head, and closed my eyes to get a few more hours of sleep.

I woke again to see Rons beautiful chocolate brown eyes gazing at me. He blushed when he realized he had been caught and before he could look away I caught his face and said

"I dont mind"

and kissed him

"good" he smiled

"it sure is" I agreed and pressed my head onto his chest

"Ron, can I ask you something?" I asked, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen over us

"anything KP" he replied

"are you actually happy, or do you wish that I hadnt gotten pregnant at all until we were out of school and married and stuff?" I asked

"Kim, you being pregnant is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, besides me meeting you, and you falling in love with me after I fell for you" he whispered

Tears filled my eyes and I hugegd him tight

"KP?" he asked

"ya?" I replied

"Can you let me out of the belt? I have to use the washroom" he laughed

"sure. but im coming with you. I dont trust them" I said and clicked in the password and followed Ron out of my room and to the bathroom

I stood outside the door and waited. As I waited Jim and Tim walked up.

"hey big sis" Tim said

"why are mom and dad mad at you?" Jim asked

"because..." I trailed off

"you can tell us, Kim" Tim promised

"because im going to have a baby" I whispered

"your pregnant!" Jim gasped

"yes. but you must'nt tell anyone!" I insisted

After a moment of hesitation, and a shared glance they said

"we wont. we promise" and hugged me

As they ran away Jim stopped and said

"by the way..."

"congrats" Tim finished

"thanks" I laughed

Ron came out of the bathroom just then and grabbed my hand.

"Im hungry" he complained

"i'll ninja downstairs and get some food" I replied

"oh no you dont KP1 the doctor said no more jumping around!" he replied, and restrained me with his arms

"stupid pregnancy" I grumbled

"Kim you know you dont actually feel that way" he laughed

"you win" I sighed "lets just go down then"

"but.. your parents are down there" he whispered

"we are going to have to face them eventually" I pointed out

"good point" he sighed "your too smart for your own good!"

"I know I am" I smirked and slowly lead him down the stairs, preparing myself to face my furious parents


End file.
